Naruto we are fighting trivas
by Narudoge
Summary: Naruto is sasukes best friend and minato survived while kushina died once Naruto learns what obito did to Kushina he will have a mission to kill him see what happens in the rest of the story


**Author notes:**

 **This is a new story that i just did for imagination and fun. I don't own Naruto and last thing is on my other story i deleted a few reviews telling how i'm stupid and the story was horrible and just didn't really give advice how to improve it one last thing i would like to say these two people. They helped me and gave me good advise how to make my story better. Nightwolf 423 and Novrier. If you guys decide to read this i am really thankful. :D Now let's start.**

 **Back story…**

 _During the kyuubi attack sasuke saw the whole thing. Sasuke's parents came to a pregnant kushina with their one year old sasuke. Kushina told them the nine tails will get released when i do this. If i die I want Sasuke to be my sons best friend. I will name him… Naruto. Minato was watching he said dont worry Kushina you wont die i promise Kushina gave a weak smiile durng_

 _the moment a guy wearing a mask came. Minato_

 _pulled out a kunai and said who are you. The guy said_

 _i am Obito. Minato eyes widened why are you here minato's voice shuddered_

 _Obit replied i need the nine tails fox and need to kill the child of the prophecy because we have a mission the dominate the world. Obito charged at his former_

 _sensia but the baby got released and kushina said Minato I will_

 _distract this guy and will seal half ot the kyuubi in you and Naruto._

 _I want you to take care of him. The kyuubi got released and Obito_

 _went flying back and a large explosion occurred we're the hospital_

 _was. Kushina used the last bit of chakra and put 8 chains attaching_

 _the kyuubi's neck and did a few hand signs and sealed the kyuubi in_

 _Minato and Naruto as Obito came back the room was empty. Minato_

 _used the flying thunder god to teleport them to a cave. Minato cried and_

 _Naruto kinda got into the moment. Minato said Kushina you always were_

 _the one who would stick up for your comrades i'll take really good care_

 _of Naruto and make sure he has many friends. Now we are both jinchuriki_

 _as he smashed a_ _ **rasengan**_ _into the wall out of frustration..._

 **End of back story**

Naruto came sliding down the stairs and said hello to his father. Minato was making eggs and bacon he said good morning Naruto today is the big day. I want to do some last minute training with you. You should at least be able to be the second or third best because i've been training you for the past few days. We were able to master the sustitucion and your able to summon one clone. The bad thing is your chakra control needs work so that's why you can only summon one clone but if you focus really hard you can summon two. It also took you 3 minutes to summon one good clone. You have good tai jutsu but your kunai and shuriken aiming is average. The only thing that will bring you down is summoning three clones. Let's have a little practice match remember you know one c rank jutsu that i taught you. Minato decides to go easy. Naruto just dashes to Minato. Tries to punch but minato dodged and commented you just attack without any rhythm. As he grabbed Naruto by the wrist he through him in the air. He saw as Naruto wasn't moving so he jumped up and caught him. After a second he turned into a log and he said with great surprise a sustitucion. As Naruto came flying at Minato with his head. Minato yelled **Rasengan** and smashed it into the ground causing a bunch of dust. Naruto yelled **Wind style: great breakthrough** and fired it everywhere and after the dust faded he got punched in the back of his head. Naruto fell down unconscious. You really are something my son Naruto… The next few minutes Minato yelled the BACON! There was smoke everywhere and then he remembered THE ACADEMY! As he got out over cooked bacon he muttered unacceptable I the fourth hokage will make this bacon perfect as he trashed it. Time to cook ninja style. He pulled out another bacon and placed it down on the table. First he pulled out a kunai. He put chakra in his hands making them go super fast. He cut off all of the fat. Now f **ire style dragon flame bomb.** He made the blast so small right above the bacon and now to do real stuff. **Rasengan** and put it on. Oh no almost time. I need to do this now or it will never work he said with determination He went bijuu and yelled **mini tailed beast bomb size of a millimeter.** (i know it's only mini tailed beast bomb but just making it a bit dramatic) After the breakfast finished there was a giant explosion. A brick hit Naruto causing him to wake up He said OH NO! Almost academy time. Minato came out and used **body flicker jutsu** to get next to Naruto and said we need to teleport there and he used the thunder god.

 **I hope you all like it this is chapter one ill keep working if i can get some good reviews saying the good things and some stuff that i can inprove**


End file.
